Angel: What Should Have Been Season Six
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Angel is faced with the cleanup of the Apocolypse, and many more problems than he imagined. The one he loves might leave him for good.
1. Chapter 1

Lina: This will be my first Angel fic in awhile. I was thinking of doing a Bones one, since he's in that as well, sort of. Hehe. But I'll do this first, just for the Angel fans out there.

Angel: It will be fun!

Lina: yes, very fun. Some angst and depressing stuff, but that goes along with Angel, doesn't it? Okay, breathe deeply… this takes place after season 5 after the Apocolypse fight. My version of what should have been the sixth season. There will be flashbacks to the actual fight, of course! Okay, please enjoy!

Angel: What Should have Been Season 6 Chapter 1: Reconstruction

Los Angeles. Home to many, many unaware of the threat that could have just taken place. Few said that it did take place, the threat to end the world, for good this time. Those few were sitting in an office, that was partially torn apart, in Wolfram and Hart.

"I say we did pretty well, considering our numbers," Mr. Gunn, the lawyer, stated. He was bandaged up, his side was no longer bleeding, and he had a few cuts on his face and arms. There was a girl next to him, that was more bruised than he was. Illyria, the supposed immortal being that would never get attached to humans. Charles thought he saw her smile, but he could have been wrong. Spike, who was leaning up against the window sill, he stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Angel asked, he was sitting at his desk, he had a few deep scars. One went slightly above his eye and down his left cheek a little.

"Well, give me a reason to stay, and I will, although I don't want to follow any of your orders," Spike retorted. Angel shrugged. "Okay then. See you all, it's been fun saving the world, again," the vampire with a soul gloated. The human swivled back and forth in his chair for a minute as Spike walked out.

"Well, I better get back to work. There will be a lot of paper work regarding the reconstruction of the office. Plus we each have to file a report," Gunn stated. He walked out shortly after Spike.

"I will be… in the lab," Illyria pointed out. Angel sighed as everyone left his office. Lorne was probably off somewhere, hiding. Wesley… well, he was already at the morgue. Wesley. Angel stood up, and then sat back down again, his head was pounding. He hadn't been human for a long time, even that temporary transformation was not enough for him to ever be used to it. He sort of missed being able to heal himself quickly, not having to eat for long periods of time, vampire stuff. Now he had to deal with being human. He felt like his head was going to explode any moment. Eve walked into his office, still looking like she had just come out of a tornado.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked

"I have nowhere else to go, you're friend killed my boyfriend. So I decided to come back here,"the broken, ex-liaison to the senior partners, replied. She sat down on one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Is Lorne still alive?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea. He took off after he shot Lindsey, don't ask me where he went, but if I ever find him, he will get what he deserves," Eve stated. Angel sighed. He missed everything being normal, even he did not know what that word was anymore. Ever since he started working at Wolfram and Hart things have not been completely normal. Yes, he had done some good things while he was there, but mainly, he did not accomplish much.

"I should give someone a call. After all, the world just almost ended, again," Angel said. Eve shrugged and walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Illyria was in Fred's old lab. It seemed like the only place in the lawfirm that was not trashed. Except for a few broken bottles on the floor, the place was pretty much how they left it. Illyria loomed over Wesley's cold body that was lying on the examination table. She had moved him there after the battle was over.

"If I had my power back I could resurrect you and force you to do more of my bidding," Illyria said outloud. She looked around the lab and found a small device that looked like a bracelet. She picked it up and it started to glow. The bracelet expanded, causing Illyria to let go of it. It spun in the air for a bit, and then latched itself onto her wrist. The strange blue glow surrounded her body and she felt a power surge through her. The glowing stopped and Illyria was dizzy for a minute. Then she stretched out her hand and was able to send a shock wave to a couple of petri dishes that were sitting on a desk. They broke instantly. Illyria tilted her head a bit. She turned to Wesley, she stretched out both arms and a glow surrounded him now. The deathly white skin of Wesley became pink again. Slowly he started to breathe. Then he started to cough and his eyes jerked open.

"Fred?" He asked, his voice parched.

Lina: Heh I love leaving evil cliffhangers! Hehe. Hope you liked. I know I know, short chapter. But don't worry, the next one will be even better, and longer! Of course!

Angel: Me doing yoga!

Lina: Maybe. lol okay, gtg ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: okay, I know I have neglected my fics for like ever, but I assure you, I have not abandoned them. I have just been at work for the last week. And the next couple of weeks I only have a couple of days off. Since ppl are taking vacations and so on. But I will try and update as much as I can. 

Angel: be patient with her! She's trying.

Lina: Thank you! I love you. Now, without further adieu. Here is chapter 2! And I do not own Blackmore's Night, they are an awesome Renaissance type band that everyone should check out!

Angel: What Should Have Been Season Six Chapter 2

Angel was in his office, listening to Benzai-ten by Blackmore's Night, and practicing his Yoga. He thought of how he used to do this with Buffy, he was then wondering if she was all right, she had helped him in the final battle. He was losing his concentration now, and decided to stop. He turned off the stereo and took the towel off his desk. He wiped off some of the sweat off his face. It was even harder to practice now, since he had the stamina of a human now, although he was still stronger than most. He sat at his desk and stared at the phone for a minute, he picked up the receiver, but then put it back down. Yes, she did help him, but she would not want to talk to him, she probably had some healing to do herself. Then the phone rang and he jumped. Angel picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was her.

Meanwhile, zombie Wesley stood up slowly. He almost fell to the side, but put his hand on the lab table to position himself. He had been dead for two days after all. Two days. That was how long the battle lasted, it seemed like an eternity, though. He slowly turned his head and instantly put his hand up to his neck, it was stiff from being cold for so long.

"Illyria. How long?" He asked. His voice was still a little scratchy and she handed him a glass of water.

"Only a few days. The battle just ended. Do you remember anything?" She asked, still a little startled that her powers actually worked and she was able to bring him back.

"What of everyone else? Are they still alive?" He asked after choking down a sip of water and nodding. Illyria nodded and tilted her head a bit.

"They're still alive. The green one is missing though," she replied.

'Lorne? Angel must have had him do something to make him disappear. He said he did not want to be associated with Wolfram and Hart anymore after the fight. I don't blame him. I sort of don't have a choice now, since you brought me back," Wesley said, almost grateful to the ex-goddess. Illyria almost smiled, or Wesley thought he saw her smile. He then thought it was his imagination. He started to walk but fell forward, Illyria caught him. "Thank you," he said. Illyria held on to him for a minute.

"I thought I had lost you forever," she whispered.

"What?" Wesley asked.

"Nothing. I bet Angel would like to see you," she said quickly and shoved him back upright.

"That's a good idea, I can ask him what happened during the battle. You'll have to help me there, though," he stated, smiling. Illyria took his arm and they walked out of the lab. Spike was walking past them in the hallway and did a double take.

"Wesley? Are you a zombie?" He asked, getting ready to punch Wes. He shook his head.

"No, Illyria brought me back. My heart is beating, so that would make me alive, one of the key things of not being a zombie," Wesley said, joking. Spike looked confused at him but shrugged.

"Well, none of my concern. Have fun," he said and kept walking the in the other direction.

"I'm disappointed that he didn't die," Wesley thought and smiled. They walked slowly to the elevator and opened it.

Angel was talking on the phone still, as the two arrived at his office. Angel was twirling his finger in the cord of the phone, and he was actually smiling while he was talking. He then saw Wesley and Illyria, nearly dropped the phone, but said,

"I'll talk to you later, have to go," and hung up the phone. "Wesley! I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed, getting up from his chair. Illyria helped Wesley to sit down in one of the chairs facing the desk.

"I thought I was too. Were you actually twirling your finger in the phone cord?" He asked, laughing. Angel laughed.

"Oh, that. I was talking to an old friend," he said. Wesley gave him the look of 'yeah right' and smiled.

"So, what happened during the final battle?" Wesley asked. Illyria went over by the window.

"I'll explain everything," Angel replied.

Lina: Hehehe. Zombie Wes. I know, this chapter sucked. But I'm kind of at writer's block right now with this fic. I had a lot of good ideas stored up, but I seem to have lost them. They're there, I know they are! Don't worry, it will get better.

Angel: She swears!

Lina: yes. Yes I do. Lol okay, gtg see ya! (Please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: okay, ur prolly wondering where in the heck is she with this fic? Is she going to continue it? Well, here I am, writing it, so I shall! Don't fear! 

Booth: u can't just go chasing guys in the dark!

Buffy: you did it!

Lina: lol I love him in bones. He makes so many angel references it's great. I'm actually excited for sept 11th cuz the 2nd season comes out! I know, I shouldn't be excited ever for that date, but it's true. I'm sorry. Lots of good stuff comes out. Hopefully I'll have a job by then. Which is also why I haven't updated. Hopefully I'll be at barnes and noble soon! Woohoo! Okay, without further adieu, chapter 3!

Angel: What Should Have Been Season 6 Chapter 3

Angel took a deep breath, he liked doing that now, since he actually could breathe. After he let it out, he began to explain what happened after Wesley died.

"I met up with Spike and Illyria, and Gunn, who was badly beaten, but he wanted to fight anyways, so I didn't stop him. We managed to get pretty far on our own, we killed most of the demons. Then the dragon landed in front of us," he started.

"A dragon, really?" Wesley asked, surprised.

"Yes, a dragon. Gunn was all fired up to fight it, of course. Then... Buffy showed up. She said she heard about this from a source and decided to help. So we managed to kill the dragon after sustaining third degree burns from its fire. Buffy was the worst out of all of us. She just walked it off though, like she normally did. She is something else," Angel stated.

"Is that who was on the phone earlier?" Wes asked. Angel nodded.

"I just wanted to check up on her, and she said she wanted to know how everyone was. I told her you had died, sorry. You'll have to freak her out later," Angel said, smiling. Wesley noticed as the newly turned human talked, that he showed emotions on his face that he previously did not show. He had been turned human before, but did not express this many emotions at once.

"I can see that you're tired, and I've just been resurrected, so I think we both should get some rest," Wesley suggested. Angel nodded.

"Not a bad idea. I do have to let everyone that survived The Apocalypse that they have their jobs back," he said. Wesley nodded and he and Illyria left the office. The two went back to the lab, where Illyria explained what happened after the dragon fight.

"I got my powers back, but only for a few minutes. I was able to destroy the rest of the demons, and cover up the hole from where they were crawling out of. They were nothing compared to my powers. Demons, creatures that squirmed for their lives," she explained, almost getting too fired up. Wesley was surprised at how much she was talking. She had warmed up to him, as much as she could anyways. "What is the matter, human?" She asked. He sighed.

"I just wish... Fred was here," he said, sadly. He adjusted his glasses a bit. Then, with the blink of an eye, Illyria changed. Her hair slowly grew to brown, and the blueness of her face changed back to pink.

"I'm here," she said, using Fred's voice. Wesley blinked, not asking questions. He had forgotten how painful this felt, to have her change so suddenly in front of him. It felt different this time, almost as if he was relieved. Maybe it was because he had been dead for over a day. Or maybe it was because he still denied that she was really gone. "Fred" came up to him and put a hand on his cheek. He pressed it up against it, letting her rub it back and forth.

Meanwhile Angel went into his bedroom, which was not as trashed as his office was, and lay down on the bed. Dust flew everywhere and he started coughing.

"Stupid lungs," he muttered as he coughed a couple more times. He had to get used to sleeping at night now, although he could not remember ever getting a good night's rest. The most sleep he had ever gotten was when he was with Buffy that day. He had not told her he had become human again. She did not believe him the first time when he told her. He would wait awhile and see what happened. That night he dreamt, it was a nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I can't... be around you anymore. I can't even talk to you without getting upset. After what... what happened I don't want to ever see you again," it was Buffy's voice. He could hear her, but not see her. He was in a dark room, there was no light anywhere. He could usually see in the dark, or he used to be able to, but it was different now. He had to let his eyes adjust.

"Buffy? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm here. But I can't be anymore. I have to go," she said. He still could not find her. He started to stumble around in the dark, waving his arms around.

"Wait! Don't leave, please stay with me!" He cried. He could feel his words choking in his throat. He could not breathe. Angel grabbed his throat, hoping to squeeze out some air. Finally, everything went dark.

Angel jerked up, sweating. He breathed heavily, looking around him crazily.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked out loud. "Buffy?" He asked. He quickly grabbed the phone off his nightstand and started dialing. Then he realized that it was two in the morning and she would be in bed. He slammed the phone down. "I'll just have to go there," he thought, getting up. He got changed and packed a small bag of clothes. He left the office, and then the building.

Lina: Hehe, it turned out better than I expected. Hope everyone liked it. I shall have the next one up sooner than this one. I just had a severe case of writer's block with it. So be patient!

Buffy: what will happen to Angel?

Lina: u'll have to find out! Read and review please! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: Okay, this chapter I'm already dreading. I don't know why, but I've had writer's block with this fic. Plus I've been watching bones too much I'm almost afraid that I'll put too many references to that show. Hehe. 

Angel: I'm with the FBI.

Lina: ah! runs and hides I shall try not to write about bones instead. So here is chapter 4. Don't know how long the fic will go on, but not too much longer. I'm not going to have 20 chapters like the series. That would be too long. Well, here u go!

Angel: What Should Have Been Season 6 Chapter 4

Angel was on the plane back to New York, where Buffy lived now. There was not much of it left, since The Apocalypse had destroyed most of it. He realized that it would be about five a.m. by the time he got there. He didn't care, he wanted to know if she was all right. Maybe he would lurk outside her house like he used to, he was human after all, so he could go in the daylight. He laughed a bit, remembering Pylea. He still hadn't told her that he was human, it would get too out of hand, like last time. Even though that was greatest day of his life, he still regretted it.

Finally the plane landed, Angel took a cab to her apartment, which took about twenty minutes. It seemed like forever. Angel did not know why he was so jumpy. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to being human. Dreams meant something to him now, he could have dreams without them being nightmares all the time, or a spell cast by Darla. He reached the apartment and paid the cab driver. He hesitated to go inside, but decided after a minute to enter. He then waited out in the hall for a few hours before he heard noises in the room. Her apartment was on the first floor of the building, which made him a little worried.

"Why did she have to pick such a dangerous place to live? Well, I guess I can't rule her life," he thought. Suddenly the door opened. It was Dawn.

"Angel! What are you doing here? How did you get our address?" She asked, frantically. She looked behind her to see if her sister was there.

"Didn't Buffy tell you that we met up during the Apocalypse?" Angel asked. Dawn just looked at him funny.

"Buffy! Angel's here!" She yelled. Angel rubbed the girl's head, making her annoyed. She left pouting, as usual. Angel let himself in, he was hesitant at first, but remembered he could walk in uninvited.

"Hey, how are you?" Buffy asked, coming out of her room in a ratty t-shirt and pajama pants. It was 5:30 after all, so she hadn't had time to get dressed yet.

"Great, for just saving the world again. How are you?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled.

"Same here. Got a job now in a lawyer's office. It's small, compared to your office," she said.

"That's good. Dawn seems happy," he said. Buffy just nodded as she motioned for him to sit down on the yellow puffy couch. It looked like something out of a 70's magazine, but he decided to sit anyways. Buffy took a deep breath, and Angel was afraid of what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"I'm sorry, Angel. This has to end, us seeing each other. We both have to move on, I'm moving on, so I think we should spend some time apart," she stated. Angel was shocked. He remembered that day again, that perfect day. There was an awkward silence. "Please say something," she pleaded, there was a lump in her throat as if she was about to start crying.

"Buffy, I have to... tell you something. After the Apocalypse, something happened to me. I... became human," another awkward silence. Buffy started at him, sat down and then stood back up again.

"How is that possible? I mean, I know it was THE Apocalypse, but I thought once someone became a vampire, they stayed that way," she stated, walking around the table in the middle of the room and then back again. Angel could tell she was surprised and startled by this. Angel then stood up, making Buffy take a step back. She regretted saying what she did a few minutes earlier. Now it was different, everything was. Angel pulled her close and she listened to his chest. There was a heartbeat. Then, everything came back to her, everything about that day, eating ice cream in bed, the kiss, everything. Tears fell down her face. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She asked. Angel knew what happened.

"I thought it would be too much for you. You were shocked the last time, remember? We did have a wonderful day, but you said it yourself, you're moving on. I don't want you to get hurt," Angel said, almost crying himself. He had never felt this way before. Sure, he knew love, what it was, and happiness, but he never knew it could be this painful.

"I don't care, I take back everything I said just now, about moving on. I thought I was, but almost every night I have dreams of when we were together, and me helping you when you came back from Hell. I miss you," she said, almost whispering. Angel hugged her tightly and then let go. She was surprised.

"I don't think we could ever be together like that again," Angel stated. Those words hit Buffy, more than anything has ever hit her before.

"Then why the hell would you tell me that you were now human? Why bring it up even though you think there isn't a chance that we could be together? Are you hiding something else from me? Is there a catch, like last time?" Buffy yelled. Angel winced.

"No, there's no catch, but like I said before, I don't want you to get hurt. I remember your face when I did come back from Hell, and when I turned human the first time. It was not a pleasant look," Angel replied. Buffy gave him the same look.

"Get out. Get out of my life then, never come visit me again, never call me, never think of me again," Buffy yelled. Angel got up and left the apartment quickly, still seeing tears on his love's face. Angel regretted what just happened. He knew he would have to obey her this time, he was human now, he had to follow humans' orders. He was not used to it, and did not like it. He sighed and decided to leave.

Meanwhile Wesley was pretty much back to his old self, except for the obsession of Fred/Ilyria. The office was getting rebuilt, employees that were still alive were coming back to work. It seemed like yesterday that the group was still in the Hyperion Hotel taking down peoples' names and numbers and helping them out. It seemed like only yesterday.

Lina: so what did you think? I tried to reference the I Will Remember You episode of Angel, if you didn't notice. Hehe. Have to watch that one again. Is it me or did the girl in Bionic Woman that Jaime took care of really look like Buffy, but a little younger? Wow┘ scary.

Angel: There is only one Buffy.

Lina: I know. Lol someone's obsessed. Speaking of which, will Angel be able to forget about her? Find out in the next chapter! There will probably be two or three more, I do want to have more flashbacks to the final fight. It will be good, trust me. And I apologize again for this taking so long. But here it is in all its glory. Hehe. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: time for the next Angel chapter! Hehe. I'm so evil in this one. 

Angel: Yes she is. Little deviant.

Lina: Lol look who's talking. Oh wait, ur human now!

Angel: yeah... darn.

Lina: lol well, I wrote this while I only had four hours of sleep, maybe less, so we'll see how it goes. Oh, and now after I've done this he comes out with the comic book that takes place after season 5. he stole my idea. Lol I'm sure he had it planned, joss I mean. Maybe we'll have some of the same ideas. I doubt it though.

Angel: What Should Have Been Season 6 Chapter 5

Angel sat in his office. The light was turned off. He was thinking about the day before, the day that his love told him that she never wanted to see him again. He slammed his fist into the desk, then he jerked it back, realizing that it hurt. He was human now. He wanted to smack his head against the wall, but that would hurt worse. The lights flicked on, making him wince. Gunn came in the room.

"How's our mopey vampire-turned-human?" He asked, smirking. Angel wanted to throw his battle axe at Gunn, but then there'd be paperwork. He just glared at him instead. "I guess not well then," Charles replied.

"I never knew being rejected could hurt so much. Well, it was my own stupidity that got me this pain, but still. I want to kill something, got any clients?" Angel asked. Gunn plopped a file on his desk. Angel picked it up. The name read Elizabeth Taylor. There was a capitol M next to it.

"She's missing, that's what the M stands for. Her parents saw a large shadow, too huge to be human. It came into the girl's room and took her," he stated. Angel cocked one eyebrow.

"A shadow?" He asked. Gunn nodded. Wesley and Illyria came in a minute later. They were informed of the case.

"We don't know what the shadow wants or what it is yet, but we will investigate the matter. Wesley, could you look in the files for anything suspicious?" Gunn asked. Wesley looked at Angel, who nodded, and then he nodded as well. Gunn left the room. Wes and Illyria went off to the room where the chronicles had been, it was now a crater. The files underneath could be seen, so they jumped down through the crack in the floor. Wesley helped Illyria so she did not land hard. "Why are we helping this human?" She asked. Wesley sighed.

"I thought I told you what this place does. It helps people now. It used to only help demons or devil worshipers, but now we help the public as well," Wesley explained as he went through a couple of the file cabinets that were still left standing. Illyria just stood there, still confused, but did not ask anything else.

Angel decided he would try and find Lorne, even though he had told him that he wanted no part in Wolfram and Hart after the Apocalypse. Angel picked up the phone, and then put it back down. He did not know where to start. The slippery guy could be anywhere by now. The last time they went to Vegas it was a huge mess. Maybe looking for him wasn't such a good idea right now. Angel got out his laptop and booted it up. He opened a writing program and stared at the screen. He wanted to write something to Buffy, but he did not know what to say. She had told him that she didn't want to see him anymore, and that usually meant that things had ended between them. He did not want to give up though. There was a knock on the door, which was missing, so all Angel had to do was look up. It was Harmony.

"Hey boss! I mean, former boss. How was the apocalypse?" She asked. Angel stared at her for a minute and then blinked.

"It was fine, I mean, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to work here anymore," Angel stated, getting up from his chair and then sitting back down again.

"Oh, I know, but I missed the place. And when I heard about the big battle that took place here, I had to come check it out. I was worried about everyone," Angel looked at her funny at this statement. "Okay, maybe not worried, I was wondering if anyone had survived," she restated. Angel laughed a bit, which surprised her.

"Oh, we're still here. I'm human, Spike is well, Spike. Wesley is a zombie, Illyria resurrected him after the fight. Gunn is still working here, Lorne is currently missing after he shot Lindsay," Angel explained.

"Wow, you're talking about the same Lorne, right? Why did he shoot him, I mean, I know Lindsay wasn't exactly on our side, but still," Harmony asked.

"I ordered him to. It was the last thing he did before he left the company. I don't blame him, I almost quit too after learning that I had become human," Angel replied. There was an awkward silence. Then Wesley knocked on the outside of the door, Angel motioned for him to enter.

"I found something on the creature we're looking for," he started, then he noticed Harmony. "Hi, Harmony," he said, plainly. She stared at him for a minute, noticing that he was not acting zombie-like. Then Wesley went on. "The creature has been around the city for some time now, even before the Apocalypse started. We don't know what it's called, just that it's very old and doesn't know what it's doing. We suspect that it's been feeding off of humans for the last few months," he explained. Angel looked at the file that was set on his desk.

"Good work. Keep looking into what the creature was called. Call Giles if you need anything," Angel suggested. Wesley glared at him.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to tell him what happened?" He asked.

"Buffy probably already told him, since I went there last night," Angel replied.

"You mean, you told her about being human? Why didn't you tell me?" Wesley asked. Harmony just stood there, feeling in the way.

"Yes, and I didn't think it was necessary. We had a fight and she kicked me out. She'll come back to me though," Angel said.

"I don't know, I'd be pretty angry if my boyfriend told me that he was human after being a vampire for so long, I mean, when I was still a human," Harmony stated. Wes and Angel glared at her. "Okay, I'll leave, just giving my opinion," she said and left. Angel sighed.

"I'll get back to researching," Wes added. Angel nodded and stared out the window. He then reached for the phone, but went into the drawer of his desk. He looked under some files and papers and found the ring that was the same as the one he had given Buffy. He stared at it for the longest time. Then the phone rang. He jumped and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. The person on the other line surprised him. It was Willow.

Lina: Oooooo what will happen? It's coming to a close. The last two chapters are on their way! I know, this one sucked and there weren't many flashbacks, but don't worry, everything will be explained in the last two! Hehe.

Willow: I shall beat up angel!

Lina: maybe... u never know. Hehehe I'm so evil. And again, sorry this took so long to get here. Hopefully I'm not scaring my readers away, if I have any still. Hopefully they will review and be nice! Been watching buffy again, on the episode where angel comes back from hell. Hehe, fun one. Well, the next one will be much sooner, I promise! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Lina: so, it is long overdue. I know, I am very very sorry for the delay. I have just started school, so I'm now busy with that. And have been working at the arcade, but that still does not give me an excuse. 

Angel: writer's block does.

Lina: thanks. Yeah, have had that for awhile now, and it sucks. I really want to work on all of my stories, but just haven't felt like writing. Don't know why. But hopefully this chapter won't suck. And yes, I have been playing Portal way too much, which is never possible. Lol Well, without making u wait any longer, here it is. Chapter 6!

Angel: What Should Have Been Season 6 Chapter 6

Angel stared in front of him for what seemed like ten minutes before he could answer. It turned out it was only one.

"Angel? Are you there? Well, it doesn't matter, as long as you're listening. I'll start," Willow started to say on the other line. Then she grew louder, "how dare you do that to Buffy! She called me this morning and was hardly able to talk. She told me that you had turned human, but did not want to be with her! Is that true?" Willow waited for a minute.

"It's not... my fault," Angel muttered.

"Oh, not your fault? From what I heard it sounded very much like your fault!" Willow yelled. Angel winced and held the phone away from his ear for a second.

"You don't understand. I'm still getting used to being human. This... has never happened before, and I'm not used to having these emotions," he replied, lying through his teeth.

"How do you think Buffy feels? She has probably wished for this day to happen ever since she found out you were a vampire, and you are going to ruin it for her? She still loves you, she doesn't want to admit it right now, but I know," Willow stated. Angel sighed.

"I know, I'll talk to her later. I have to go now," Angel said, he heard Willow yelling at him as he hung up. He sighed again. He did not have time to deal with this. There was a monster loose, and an office to fix. Wesley knocked on the door and saw the broody Angel.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked. Angel smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. Please come in," he replied. Wesley stepped in, along with Illyria. "Do you have anything on the creature yet?" Angel asked. Wesley nodded.

"Actually, we created something that you should see. It's in the lab," Wes replied. Angel followed the two into the lab, where a large white round thing was sitting on a table. Some of the technicians that still lingered there left after seeing Angel, who smiled at them. Once they were the only ones in the room, Wesley started to explain. "It's a B.L.P.G. or a Bending the Laws of Physics Gun. It can create a rift in space between to different places. Illyria, would you care to demonstrate?" He asked. Angel looked confused, but interested. Illyria nodded and picked up the somewhat heavy piece of machinery. It fit perfectly on her arm. It looked like three prongs were coming out of the top of the device. It started to glow once she had slid it over her arm. It started to shake a bit, which startled Wes and Angel a bit, but then it stopped. Illyria stepped back to hold herself steady as it shot out a green light, it then appeared as a circle on the wall. She then fired again, this time the color changed to red and landed on a different wall. She walked through this one, and ended up through the green circle.

"Wow, that's really cool! Can I try?" Angel asked, almost like he was a kid again.

"If you use this too much, it will damage your brain and have negative effects on you," Illyria explained as she handed it over to Angel. He slid it on his arm, still smiling. He fired a green circle on the ceiling above the table and a red one in front of him on the wall. He looked through the red one and saw the table. He jumped through and landed perfectly on the table. He laughed.

"This is great. What does it have to do with the shadow creature?" Angel asked.

"Well, we found where it lives, Gunn went there to investigate and it seems that it sticks to the walls. So if we use this, it will cause a rift big enough to trap it," Wes explained. Angel jumped down from the table and Illyria took the BLPG from him. He then frowned, almost reaching out to take it back.

"This isn't a toy. I told you you could have brain damage," she stated in her normal, calm voice. Angel pouted.

"Well, I'll have to use it when we come up against this creature. So let me use it, please? I promise I won't use it too much and won't break it," he said. Wesley nodded to Illyria and she almost sighed. She reluctantly handed it to Angel, who instantly put it on.

"The creature is living in an abandoned warehouse that is about ten miles from here. Do you think you'll need help defeating it?" Wes asked. Angel was rubbing his shiny new toy and looked up.

"Huh? Oh, no, I don't think I'll need help. And afterwards, I'll go buy us a cake to celebrate. We never really did have any sort of party after the Apocalypse. Do you like chocolate?" Angel asked. Illyria was confused, but Wes nodded. "All right then, I shall be back with cake," Angel stated and almost ran off.

"I think that one already has brain damage," Illyria stated. Wesley laughed, he was glad that everyone was beginning to accept Illyria, even though he really didn't himself.

Angel drove to the warehouse, exact locations he received from one of the techs. It was now just getting dark out, the sun was just peering over the horizon. It slowly disappeared as Angel pulled up to the warehouse. He carefully pulled the BLPG out of the black duffel bag that sat on the seat next to him and slipped it on his right arm. He then cautiously got out of the car and sneaked up to the front gate. The warehouse looked like no one had used it for ten years at least. Perfect for monsters to hide in. Angel smirked a bit, looking at the BLPG. Then he charged in, not expecting what happened next. A large shadow came from what seemed like inside the walls. Angel jumped back a bit, surprised, but then he fired the gun, it startled the shadow, making it disperse. He then fired another shot at the ceiling, making the shadow fall into it. It continued falling into the other circle. Then Angel fired the red energy again at the floor, making the shadow drop down and he fired a green one at the ceiling. Now the shadow was caught in limbo. Then Angel tried switching the lights on, no luck.

"Damn," he muttered. The shadow began to move and pick up on what was happening. Angel quickly looked around, looking for something to be used as a light. Then he saw a couple of old flares lying on the ground. He rushed over to them and picked them up. "Please let one of these work!" He said. Then he hit the bottom of the flare against the wall and it did not light up. Second one, this time there was a spark. Then the flare grew bigger until it light filled most of the room. The shadow seemed to screech, then it froze in between the floor and the ceiling and then, it vanished. Angel sighed, relieved that it was over. He fired a red circle into the wall and a green one on the side door of his car, he went through it. As soon as he did though, he felt a little dizzy. "Is it the effects of the gun? Nah, couldn't be. Okay, time to get that cake!" He said and drove off after putting the gun back into the duffle bag.

Back at the office something was happening, something that had trapped everyone in a different space, a different time. No one could figure out what was happening. Will everyone be saved? What about their cake, what will become of it now?

Lina: Hehehe the cake is a lie! Yes, been playing too much of portal... as u can see, changed it so it doesn't sound too much like the game. Hehe.

Angel: I love my new toy!

Lina: I bet, I think Buffy would have fun with it too. Lol there may be a fic in the works. Well, last chapter coming up, don't worry, everything will be explained, I promise. Well, sleepy time. Jaaa!


	7. Chapter 7: Cake

Angel: Okay, this is getting weird. 

Lina: I know, but I just love Portal too much. Heh.

Angel: Can I kill something now?

Lina: Yes, 'and then there will be cake.' Lol Okay, here you go. The last chapter. Sorry if it is short, don't really know what to do with it. 

Angel What Should have Been Season 6: Chapter 7  
Cake

Angel sat in his office, looking over some papers. He was half expecting Gunn to walk in any second, spouting some legal notes in terms he could not understand. Angel sighed, he decided to go to the lab, maybe something happened there that caused everyone to disappear. He found some broken bottles, which looked like they had contained some sort of liquid at one time, but that could not be the cause. He looked around some more, and found nothing. He was about to go upstairs when he heard something, a loud clanging noise. Angel took the B.L.P.G. from the case that was on the wall and he slipped it on his right arm. He cautiously moved around the corner. A black creature jumped out at him. It swirled in the air and then darted to the back of the room, where it scurried around on the floor, frightened. Angel went up to it slowly, not knowing what to expect. 

"Hello there, and what are you exactly?" He asked, out-loud. He poked it with the gun, and it hissed at him, then disappeared. Just then Wesley appeared next to him. He was confused and dazed, as if he had been in a weird dimension. "Wes! Where have you been?" Angel asked. 

"I am not sure. One minute I was here, and then there was this black thing coming at me, then I was somewhere else." 

"Well, that doesn't help me much. I have to find the others," Angel huffed. Wes looked at him strangely and then adjusted his glasses, which were crooked from teleporting. 

"What did you do to bring me back?"

"I touched the black thing that you described. It must be some sort of monster, it's almost like that shadow demon," Angel suggested. Wesley thought about this for a minute, and suddenly another creature jumped through the air. Angel tried firing the BLPG at it, but it missed and hit the wall, creating a rift. It shot across the floor and then towards the stairs. Angel jumped and fired, creating another rift, the creature was 

caught between the two. When the creature was between both rifts, Angel smacked it with his arm. It hissed and disappeared, like the last one. Illyria then appeared in the corner. She turned to Wes and Angel and blinked. 

"Where was I?" She asked. 

"We want to know as well, we have to find these black creatures in order to retrieve everyone," Wes explained. 

"All right then, time to put this to good use!" Angel said, a little too happily, and teleported to the second floor, using the BLPG. Illyria sighed.

"He will never learn. He was much better as a vampire," she stated. Wesley laughed a bit at this, but then noticed her glaring at him, so he stopped and followed Angel. 

It took them a long time, but they managed to find every single black creature, and everyone who was in the office that day reappeared. Angel stood in the main hall of the office building and smiled. He was glad that everyone was back and running around the office again, even though it had always been too busy for him. He liked quiet places, even in his new human form. But this is how things were, he will always be there, at least until he retires. 

"I have a present for everyone," Angel said. He, Wesley, Gunn, and Illyria were gathered in the lab. All of the techs were there as well. Angel came from around the corner holding a box. He set it down on the table and opened it. There was a chocolate fudge cake sitting inside. It was a pretty large box, everyone was surprised. 

"Cake, really?" Gunn asked. Angel laughed. 

"We never have any fun around the office, so I thought cake would be a good idea to lighten the mood a little. We need a break after what happened," he replied. There was an awkward silence and everyone looked at each other. "Well, dig in! I will join you in awhile, I have an… important phone call to make," he said, and left abruptly. Illyria pulled out a large knife from nowhere, Wes took it from her, making her disappointed. Everyone laughed.

Angel went back to his office and sat down at his desk. He stared at the phone for a minute, and then picked up the receiver. He dialed a number. There was a click, and at first there was no answer, but then a familiar voice answered,

"Hello? Who is this?" It was Buffy's. 

"It's… Angel. Before you hang up I want to say that I'm sorry! I did not mean to hurt you, I'm serious," Angel waited for a reply, there was some uneasy breathing and then she spoke, making him more relieved than ever before. 

"I'm not mad anymore, but you have to realize that you can't just come to my apartment and start telling me things and then contradict yourself." 

"I know, like I said, I am sorry." 

"I understand. It will take some time for me to trust you again… but I think I… want to give our relationship… another chance," she hesitated. 

"Thank you. I promise I won't hurt you again. I want this to work. I really do… love you," he said. He could almost see her smile, her cheeks redden, her blue eyes shine. 

"I love you too, Angel," she said. Everything was right, there was no approaching apocalypse, no monsters to face at the moment, and now he had her back. The one he loved and will always love.

The End

Lina: So, what do you think? It will be the last fic that I write here. I will continue to post things on my site, which can be found in my bio. I may start this site up again, but who knows. I am very busy right now with finishing school and getting a full time job (fingers crossed, only an internship right now), so we shall see. But look forward to more stuff by me on my site! Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks to all who reviewed my stories over the years. It has been fun!

Angel: Go and eat some cake!

Lina: hehe, kind of out of character, but oh well. Happy belated st. patrick's day! I did not get drunk… I was sad. Heh. Until next time, jaa!


End file.
